4 - La Vie est Pleine de Surprises
by Isis7056
Summary: Malgré la magie qui t'entoure et malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je serai toujours au près de toi, ma fille chérie ! Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi ! Thomas Pesquet. Merci à MISS LILY ROGUE de m'avoir corriger !
1. La Vie est Pleine de Surprises

**La Vie est Pleine de Surprises !**

* * *

 **Nous sommes le 24 décembre, il était 21h30 et la fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. La salle était remplie de sapins verts gigantesques et décorés d'étoiles et de lunes dorées. Il y avait aussi d'immenses sculptures de glace représentant des flocons de neige géants.**

 **Contre un mur de la Grande Salle, un buffet était en place. Ce buffet était composé de divers amuse-bouches en tout genre et pour tous les goûts.**

 **A droite du buffet, une table était dressée avec différentes boissons non alcoolisées, et à gauche du buffet, une table était dressée avec les différents desserts en tout genre.**

 **Ambre Pesquet était une jeune Serdaigle aux yeux bleu océan et aux longs cheveux bruns. Fille d'une sorcière anglaise et d'un père moldu français, la jeune femme adorait apprendre, c'est pour cela que le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à la mettre dans la maison des Serdaigle.**

 **Mais en cette soirée du 24 décembre, la jeune femme était seule dans un coin de la Grande Salle et elle regardait ses camarades danser, parler et manger entre eux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

 **La jeune Ambre n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa sa coupe de champagne sans alcool, qui était vide, sur la table des boissons, avant de quitter la Grande Salle.**

* * *

 **Le professeur de potions de Poudlard, Severus Snape, surveillait la jeune Serdaigle depuis le début de la fête. Il était intrigué, il voulait savoir pourquoi la jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser en cette soirée de fête.**

 **Donc, au départ de la jeune femme, le professeur Snape la suivit discrètement dans l'école et il termina son périple au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, où la jeune Serdaigle observait le ciel étoilé malgré le froid et le vent glacial.**

* * *

 **La jeune Ambre observa le ciel avant de lancer un « Tempus ». Ce sort indiquait 22h48. En voyant cela, la jeune sorcière sourit avant de reposer son regard vers le ciel étoilé pour se mettre à compter à haute voix.**

 **Arrivée à soixante, la jeune sorcière vit un point jaune très lumineux apparaître dans le ciel et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'une larme solitaire se mettait à couler sur sa joue glacée.**

* * *

 **Le professeur Snape était intrigué par le comportement de la jeune Serdaigle mais une bourrasque de vent le ramena à la réalité et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui ne détachait pas son regard du ciel, même à son arrivée.**

\- Miss ! Vous devriez rentrer, votre tenue n'est pas adéquate pour ce temps ! déclara sombrement le professeur Snape.

\- …

\- Miss ? appela le professeur, intrigué par la jeune Serdaigle qui ne réagissait pas.

\- Mon père me manque professeur ! déclara la jeune femme dans un murmure sans quitter le ciel des yeux. Ce soir est le premier soir depuis fin novembre où le ciel est totalement dégagé, donc le seul soir pour voir mon père !

\- Comment cela, miss ? Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia ! déclara froidement le sombre professeur qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- L'ISS est seulement visible par ciel totalement dégagé, professeur, et, ce soir, il l'est ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant, sans lâcher le ciel du regard. L'étoile jaune, la plus brillante, est la Station Spatiale Internationale, là où vit mon père depuis deux mois. Mon père est astronaute, professeur, il s'est préparé pendant plus de six ans… Six longues années où nous ne l'avons vu que très peu, maman et moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes heureuses pour lui car il a réalisé son rêve, il est devenu astronaute et il est dans l'espace !

\- Je comprends qu'il vous manque, miss, mais croyez-vous que, depuis l'espace, il puisse vous voir ? demanda le professeur Snape en posant une main sur l'épaule glacée de son élève. Je ne crois pas, votre père est trop éloigné de nous pour cela.

\- Je ne dirais pas comme vous, professeur ! répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant, avant de regarder le ciel à nouveau. La vie est pleine de surprises et je suis sûre que, de là où il est, mon père, malgré la barrière de l'école, nous voit depuis l'ISS !

 **Le professeur Snape était surpris par le si grand espoir que portait sa jeune élève. Donc, comme celle-ci, il leva la tête vers le ciel pour regarder l'étoile jaune la plus lumineuse continuer son chemin dans le ciel avant de disparaître peu à peu.**

* * *

 **Deux jours passèrent et, malheureusement pour la jeune Ambre, celle-ci tomba malade. Une grosse grippe la foudroya et elle devait passer ses journées à l'infirmerie.**

 **Mais, un soir, le professeur Snape lui rendit visite pour lui donner une lettre en lui expliquant que son directeur de maison était débordé car les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore fait des bêtises et qu'il était chargé de réparer leurs dégâts avec le professeur McGonagall.**

 **La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement et elle ouvrit faiblement la lettre pour en sortir une simple photo. Cette photo représentait la Tour d'Astronomie du château, vue d'en haut, mais on pouvait voir la jeune Ambre et le professeur Snape, tous deux le visage pointé vers**

 **l'objectif.**

 **En souriant, la jeune Serdaigle retourna la photo et elle vit un texte écrit par sa mère disant qu'elle avait reçu cette photo par e-mail avec un message de son père qui disait :**

 _« Malgré la magie qui t'entoure et malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je serai toujours au près de toi, ma fille chérie !_

 _Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi !_

 _Thomas Pesquet »_

 **La jeune sorcière malade essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de tendre la photo à son professeur, qui fut surpris en regardant la photographie, avant de regarder la jeune femme qui affichait un grand sourire.**

\- Vous voyez, professeur, la vie est pleine de surprises ! N'est-ce pas ? déclara la jeune Serdaigle heureuse.

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 _Voici un petit OS pour Noël :) !_

 _Merci à **Miss Lily Rogue** de m'avoir corriger :) !_


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
